Misi!
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Saat Sakata Gintoki dan Toshiro Hijikata disatukan dalam sebuah misi/"–aku selalu disangka pasangan nyan-nyan nya!"/Maaf standarku tinggi dalam mencari pasangan nyan-nyan."/"SIALLL JIMATNYA TIDAK BERPENGARUH!"/GinHiji no Yaoi spesial request Yume Guran dan Grey Cho.


Seorang pria paruh baya sedang duduk santai di kursinya. Jari tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja didepannya sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk memegang rokok yang selalu dihisapnya. Dia Matsudaira Katakuriko, adalah pimpinan tertinggi kepolisian Kabukichou menatap dua orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Terlihat keduanya saling menatap benci lalu membuang muka masing-masing agar tak melihat wajah satu sama lain, haah komunikasi yang menarik, pikirnya.

"Baiklah, selamat siang anak-anak."

Para lelaki yang mendapatkan sapaan itu mengalihkan perhatian pada si pria yang punya rambut berwarna putih—lebih tepatnya berubah jadi putih. Yang satu menatap penuh tanya yang satu menatap malas.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi, kalian sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian berdua dipertemukan disini," ucapnya malas, seolah-olah tak berniat sama sekali memberikan tugas pada keduanya. Padahal jika kedua orang ini sudah bersama, pasti kasus yang cukup sulit sedang menimpa kepolisian.

Salah satu dari kedua lelaki itu berdehem, memulai untuk berbicara.

"Ehem, maaf pak Mat—"

 **Door!**

Suara tembakan itu memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan lelaki dengan rambut hitam itu. Ekspresi keduanya benar-benar kaget karena peluru tadi hampir saja mengenai mereka. Bahkan kini keduanya menatap ketakutan pada peluru yang bersarang di dinding yang berada dibelakang mereka.

"Tolong panggil aku Ketua, karena aku masih belum bapak-bapak, Hijikata-san, Gintoki-san." Keduanya menoleh kaku pada orang yang masih mengacungkan pistolnya pada mereka. Lalu keduanya pun mengangguk dengan cepat.

" _God boy's,_ " ucapnya sambil menaruh senjata api itu, membuat Hijikata dan Gintoki menghela napas lega.

"Nah sekarang apa keluhanmu, Hijikata-san?" Orang yang dipanggil kembali berdehem, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Ketua, kenapa aku harus menjalankan misi bersama si rambut kriting ini lagi? Tidak adakah yang lain? Aku bosan melihat wajah malas apalagi dia sering ngupil sembarangan. Dan asal bapak tahu aku disangka pasangan _nyan-nyan_ dengannya dan disangaka melakukan _nyan nyan nyan nyan_ , jadi aku ingin menolak! Lagi pula aku selalu kehilangan napsu makan mayo-ku se sendok kalau dia ada 10 meter di dekatku!"

"Wooy poni V kampret! Loe pikir gue mau bareng sama loe dan jadi pasangan _nyan-nyan_ loe? Maaf saja standard gue tinggi! Kalau ga terpaksa karena ancaman peluru dari tua bangka itu gue ga mau bareng sama loe! Dan apa hubungannya gue sama napsu makan loe yang berkurang. Mungkin loe ga napsu makan karena ***** loe udah penuh sama mayo, pergi ke kamar mandi dan _nyan nyan_ disana buat ngeluarin mayo itu, sialan!" balas Gintoki dengan cepat keduanya kembali beradu mulut saling menjelekan.

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

Suara tembakan kembali diluncurkan oleh Matsudaira dan berhasil membuat keduanya berhenti berbicara soal _nyan-nyan_.

"Diam kalian berdua! Jangan menyebut merk makanan anak kecil seenaknya, nanti fanfic ini bisa dituntut akibat pelanggaran hak cipta!"

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUD KAMI TUA BANGKA!" ucap keduanya kompak.

"Lagi pula tidak ada yang peduli dengan nasib fanfic ini, Authornya saja sudah hampir menyerah untuk dapat ide menulis fanfic ini, dan saat dapat pun idenya hancur begini. Woy author, apakah kau sengaja membuat buruk citra fandom ini? Sudah cukup dengan animenya yang sedang memanas dengan arc pembunuhan Shogun apa kau mau menambahnya dengan membuat fanfic penuh musibah ini Author- _yaro_?" Gintoki protes sangat keras pada si Author. Sedangkan Hijikata hanya menghela napas lalu tatapannya mulai serius, ditatapnya pria didepannya.

"Tapi Ketua, memang masalah apa yang dihadapi kepolisian sampai harus kami yang menyelesaikannya?"

Matsudaira dan Gintoki pun ikut serius dengan hal ini. Pria paruh baya itu membenarkan kacamatanya lalu mematikan roko yang sedang dihisapnya.

"Penyelundupan senjata ilegal."

.

.

 **Gintama hanya milik Sorachi Hideaki-sensei saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter untuk fanfic nista ini dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, ok!**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, dll**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua sejoli itu kini sedang menyusup ke daerah target yang sedang mereka incar. Keamanannya sangat ketat pantas saja misi ini diberikan pada keduanya, mereka sendiri juga cukup kesulitan menerobosnya.

Berkali-kali mereka hampir terkena jebakan. Seperti tali transparan yang diinjak Gintoki yang hampir membuat keduanya terkoyak oleh pisau-pisau yang berterbangan karenanya, atau Hijikata yang terlena dengan mayonaise berisi bom saat mereka melewati ruang persediaan makanan. Hijikata mengumpat berkali-kali karena hal itu.

 _"Bagaimana bisa mereka menjadikan harta karun itu sebagai bom!"_

Dan dengan terpaksa lelaki berambut hitam itu harus rela melihat mayo bom itu ditendang Gintoki.

Di depan mereka kini ada sebuah ruangan dan diyakini disana sedang terjadi transaksi senjata ilegal. Pemimpin dari bisnis ini adalah Toma Kuraba. Pria kepala tiga dengan rambut cokelat dan badan yang cukup berisi. Diluaran dia dikenal sebagai pebisnis sukses yang dermawan, namun itu hanya kedok saja, karena kenyataannya dia adalah orang yang selalu memberikan senjata pada kriminal-kriminal diluar sana, itulah yang dikatakan kepala kepolisian, Matsudaira.

"Seperti yang di duga, pengawalannya sangat ketat," ucap Hijikata sambil melemparkan kuntung rokok lalu menginjaknya. Tangannya mengambil rokok yang baru dibalik saku jas hitamnya, setelah itu dia menyalakan api dari pematik berbentuk botol mayonaise dan menyesap kembali rokok.

"Haah merepotkan sekali pak tua itu, padahal aku belum selesai membaca _jump_ -ku, sialan," geram Gintoki yang memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Tangannya bergerak merogoh saku celana, lalu mengambil pistolnya.

"Cepat selesaikan, aku tidak ingin tertular _mayoholic-_ mu, kita hanya tinggal menyerbu dan menangkapnya saja kan?"

"Tunggu dulu! Ambil ini."

Hijikata melemparkan sebuah benda bulat berwarna merah yang langsung ditangkapnya. Bentuknya seperti koin, keras tapi sepertinya terbuat dari keramik.

"Sampah macam apa ini?" tanya si rambut pirang itu.

"Mitsuba menitipkan itu padaku tadi pagi, katanya dia mendapatkan itu dari kemasan keripik pedas yang selalu dimakannya."

"Maksudmu perempuan yang punya gangguan penglihatan karena mau jadi kekasihmu? Lalu kenapa diberikan padaku?" Hijikata sedikit tersinggung namun ia berusaha mengabaikannya dan menunda amarahnya untuk nanti.

"Entahlah, tapi dia bilang anggap saja ini sebagai jimat keberuntungan untuk Toshiro-san dan teman Toshiro-san."

"Teman yah?" gumamnya pelan sambil melihat benda itu. Dia tahu siapa Mitsuba dan beberapa kali pernah bertemu dengannya tak sengaja. Haaah wanita itu ...

"Jika kau tidak suka—"

"Akan ku simpan."

Hijikata hanya terdiam melihat kearah Gintoki yang kini memasukan benda itu ke saku kemejanya.

"Biasanya jimat dari wanita baik cukup manjur, walaupun sedikit berkurang karena kehadiran pangeran Mayo."

Hijikata kehabisan stok sabarnya...

"Heeh? Aku lagi? Jika jimat itu tidak manjur bukan karena aku tapi karena kau yang diberkahi kesialan saat lahir! lihat saja rambut kritingmu, itu tanda sial yang mutlak!"

"Hey kampret! Ga usah bawa-bawa rambut kalau mau berantem, sini lu kalau berani." Gintoki langsung mengarahkan pistol itu ke Hijikata begitu pula dengan lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Siapa kalian." Dan keduanya langsung menoleh kaku melihat kearah asal suara itu. Disana sudah berdiri Toma Kuraba dengan beberpa pengawal dibelakangnya.

 **"Sial jimatnya tidak ampuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

.

.

Dua orang lelaki itu sedang duduk terikat dalam sebuah ruangan. Kaki dan tangan mereka tak bebas. Senjata yang dimiliki keduanya pun dirampas. Haaah benar-benar sial.

Keduanya melihat kearah pria tambun yang sedang duduk dengan pistol ditangannya.

"Kalian tahu? Walau aku orang yang menjual senjata ilegal tapi sejujurnya aku tidak suka menggunakan benda ini."

Tak ada yang menanggapi hal itu.

Toma Kuraba kembali berbicara.

"Tapi walau tidak suka aku masih bisa menggunakan senjata ini." Dia mengarahkan pistol itu kearah Gintoki dan Hijikata. Tapi bukannya ketakutan keduanya malah tersenyum remeh. Tanpa diketahui pria itu keduanya sedang mencoba melepaskan ikatan tangan masing-masing.

"Hey pria tua, kau sangat pemberani membiarkan dirimu bersama kami tanpa pengawal satu pun."

Lelaki itu berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri dua orang yang masih terikat itu. Tentu saja dengan pistol yang ia bawa ditangannya.

"Ku dengar kalian agen kepolisian yang sangat berbakat dan bisa diandalkan. Anggap saja aku ingin mengeksekusi kalian dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Justru karena kami handal kau harusnya takut pak tua."

"Heeh? Benarkah?"

Toma Kuraba tersenyum lalu mengarahkan senjata api itu pada keduanya.

Jujur saja ia merasa ditantang oleh kedua agen kepolisian ini. Dia cukup salut karena dalam keadaan ini mereka bahkan tak merasa takut sama sekali.

"Hey kalian cukup menarik, bagaimana jika kalian tunduk pada perintahku saja. Akan ku jamin hidup dan keselamatan kalian." tawarnya baik-baik.

Keduanya menyeringai bersamaan dan di waktu yang sama pula ikatan ditangan mereka terlepas. Dua lelaki itu segera mengambil pisau lipat yang disembunyikan di balik kaus kaki masing-masing dan langsung melemparkannya pada pria itu. Pisau Hijikata mengenai bagian lengannya sehingga pistol yang di pegang lelaki itu jatuh sedangkan pisau yang dilemparkan Gintoki mengenai kakinya membuat pria itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Maaf aku sudah punya wanita yang ku cintai." ujar Hijikata dengan rokok yang sudah siap dihisapnya.

"Dan maaf juga aku tak sudi jadi korban _phedofhil_ -mu." ucap Gintoki sambil ngupil sementara Toma Kuraba masih tergeletak mengerang kesakitan karena pisau yang menancap ditubuhnya. Mereka tahu keadaan ini tidak baik karena sebentar lagi anak buah Toma Kuraba akan segera masuk. Dengan cepat keduanya pun melepas ikatan kaki mereka namun disisi lain pria yang tersungkur itu mengambil kesempatan. Tangannya terulur mengambil benda didekatnya.

 **Dorrrr!**

Dan yang Hijikata lihat adalah lelaki berambut silver yang tergeletak dengan cairan warna merah di dada kirinya. Dia sangat terkejut tapi tak punya waktu untuk itu. Dengan cepat kakinya menendang pistol yang berada digenggaman Toma. Dia menendang perut pria itu agar tak bisa bergerak dan mengambil senjata itu kembali. Dan akhirnya lelaki berambut V lah yang kini memegang benda itu.

"Aah sial kau membuatku marah," ujarnya dengan pistol terarah tepat ke kepala pelontos itu.

Jarinya bersiap menarik pelatuk namun suara pintu yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dengan cepat dia mengarahkan pistol itu tapi ternyata yang masuk adalah orang yang memberikan misi ini, Matsudaira Katakuriko.

"Aku masih ingin hidup anak muda," ucap Matsudaira. Ia berjalan menghampiri sang tersangka dan memborgol tangannya.

"Dan kau berhentilah berpura-pura mati. Tidak ada yang mati tertembak semulus itu tanpa merasakan rasa sakit."

Dengan cepat Hijikata menoleh dan yang dilihat adalah lelaki dengan tampang bodoh yang sedang ngupil dan baik-baik saja. Lelaki berambut hitam itu kesal dan menghampirinya.

"Ooy brengsek! Kalau kau baik-baik saja kenapa tidak membantuku. Kau malah enak-enak'an tidur! Dan apa-apaan warna merah ini."

"Berisik! Aku cape karena misi ini! Dan berikan aku ganti rugi, karena jimat yang diberikan kekasihmu itu pecah karena peluru jadi bajuku terkena noda merah karena tabasco didalamnya!"

"Alasan macam ap—"

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

Dan suara tembakan kembali terdengar serta sukses menghentikan pertengakaran mereka berdua. Disana sudah berdiri Matsudaira dengan dua pistol di masing-masing tangannya.

"Baiklah anak-anak misi selesai. Dan kau kriting, gajihmu ku potong."

 **"HAAAH? TIDAAAAAKKKKK!"**

 **.**

 **.**

OWARI

.

OMAKE

.

Dua orang itu keluar dari kantor setelah memberikan laporan tentang misi yang baru saja diselesaikan mereka.

"Hey apa kau akan menemui kekasihmu itu."

"Iya, kau iri?" Gintoki terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"Sampaikan saja padanya, aku meminta jimat itu lagi namun kali ini isinya farfait bukan tabasco."

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini fic request'an dari Yume Guran dan Grey Cho. Ok izinkan saya buat curhat.**

 **Ga tahu ini fanfic apa.**

 **Ga tahu ini genre apa.**

 **Ga tahu ini rate apa.**

 **Yang penting GinHiji kan?**

 **Dan ini happy end kan?**

 **kata yang di sensor kata yang ga boleh disebutin secara gamblang kaya di Gintama. Pikirin aja daah itu kata apa.**

 **dan kata 'nyan-nyan' terserah deh kalian mau ngartiin itu apa.**

 **Akhirnya beres juga. Legaaaaaa walau tahu hasilnya ga bagus. Sorry yah udah berusaha keras tapi cuma ini hasilnya. Saya bersedia nerima protes kalian.**

 **Terakhir, maaf bila ada salah kata dan selamat tahun baru 2016 :)**

 **Umie Solihati**


End file.
